mirroredmobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiant Rose
The Radiant Rose Forum are Mirrored Mobius' set of Mature Roleplaying Forums. Any Threads that are too risque to be posted in the Public Forums will be posted or moved to the Radiant Rose and away from the public eye. The Radiant Rose Forums are Password Protected. The Password for the Radiant Rose Forums will only be given to mature MM Members. What can / cannot be Posted in the Radiant Rose The Radiant Rose is a Mature RP Forum but it also has Guidelines that must be followed to ensure the quality of the Threads and Mirrored Mobius in general. Threads that do not meet the Guidelines can and will be removed. Members who repeatedly post Mature RP Threads that are below the quality guidelines will be prevented from posting anymore Threads in the Radiant Rose. What is Allowed Here: *Mature (Sexual) Roleplay with a coherent and interesting Plot. *Mature (Sexual or Non-Sexual) Roleplay that deals with controversial or taboo issues. *Mature (Non-Sexual) Roleplay that may be too violent of offensive for the Public Forums. What is Not Allowed Here: *Mature (Sexual) Roleplay that is just sex with little to no Plot. *One Shots, One Night Stands, or otherwise blatantly Pornographic Roleplay. *Pornographic Images, Movies, or Artwork. They're not allowed anywhere on Mirrored Mobius. *Threads that are just requests for any of the above. You must have a partner before starting a Radiant Rose RP. Ask an Administrator to read your log or idea before posting it if you are unsure if your Thread meets the quality criteria. We monitor the quality of the threads in the Radiant Rose to ensure that they do not simply become a place for roleplayers to come and request Adult Roleplay. Your typical Adult RP scene isn't very entertaining for other players to read so we attempt to have Adult RP Threads with a little readability and substance in the Radiant Rose. Access to the Radiant Rose The Radiant Rose is Password Protected to prevent Members from accidentally stumbling upon Threads they may find offensive. The Password for all of the Radiant Rose Forums are the same and may be requested from either Administrator (Dr. Finitevus or Sonic the Hedgehog) by PM. Currently only MM Members, Moderators, and Administrators can have access to the Radiant Rose Forums. Members who know the Password are encouraged not ''to give the Password to other Members freely. Forward anyone who asks for the Password to the Administrators. '''I am a MM Member but my partner is just a Member. Can I do a Mature RP with them? '''Yes, but you must be the one who starts the Thread in the Radiant Rose. The Administrators will check the Thread to ensure it meets our Guidelines and then give the Password to your partner. Then you and your partner can roleplay in the Radiant Rose regularly. '''Can two Members do a Mature RP and post it in the Radiant Rose. '''Not at this time. We are currently doing a very limited Test Run of how things will be with added accessibility to Mirrored Mobius. When we get a feel for how things will work we will consider letting regular Members post their RPs in the Radiant Rose Forum. '''Can I post a Mature RP in the Group Roleplay / One on One Roleplay Forums if I edit out the Mature parts?' Yes. You are allowed to post your RP outside of the Radiant Rose Forums if you edited out the Mature Content. The best technique for that is to simply imply that something happened and " Fade to Black " then post the scene following the encounter. House of Pain is an example of a RP that fits this criteria. I am a MM Member and my partner is not a Member of Mirrored Mobius. Can I post a RP that I did with them in the Radiant Rose? Yes. MM Members can post any all all roleplays that they've done here for archival purposes. They do not have to ask permission to post the logs here. Just be aware that your partner cannot directly reply here or view the log unless they are a Member of Mirrored Mobius. I am a Member and my partner is not a Member of Mirrored Mobius. Can I post an RP that I did with them in the Radiant Rose? Not at the moment. We are currently doing a very limited Test Run of how things will be with added accessibility to Mirrored Mobius. When we get a feel for how things will work we will consider letting regular Members post their RPs in the Radiant Rose Forum. I forgot the Radiant Rose Password. Can I get it again? Yes. Just ask. Trivia *The Password for the Radiant Rose is a take on the deactivation code Scourge uses for his electronic restraints. *The name " Radiant Rose " refers to a common location thought up but never used publicly. The Radiant Rose was to be an Asian themed Nightclub located in New Moebotropolis. *So Close was the first Radiant Rose Thread but not the first Mature RP in Mirrored Mobius. It is just the first to be posted on the Mirrored Mobius Forums. *There has been one Mature Weekend Social. The theme was chosen by the winner of the Talent Show Social the week prior. External Links Group Roleplay Radiant Rose (Password Required) One on One Roleplay Radiant Rose (Password Required) Category:Game Mechanics